Sonic Adventure: War Zone
by Edgar Allan Crow
Summary: It was a simple task. All Sonic and Shadow had to do was destroy a small base with no chance of enemy reinforcements. Now Sonic and his friends find themselves in the middle of a bloody war with an insane enemy with a powerful army that never exhausts.


_Poor little mocking bird, left without a home_

_Watch through sad eyes as your forest burns_

_Poor little mocking bird fly, fly away_

_Escape from the horrors, tomorrows a new day_

_Poor little mocking, lost without his home_

_Soon you'll be dead from the winter's cold_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: A Simple Task<strong>

The sun is rising on a warm spring day over a large grassland a few miles from Central City. In this grassland stands Sonic the Hedgehog, looking positively bored. Sonic stands on a cliff over looking a large valley. Inside the valley is a large, forbidding looking structure that bares the insignia of the Eggman Empire. Everywhere drones armed with machine guns fly and egg-fighters with swords and shields patrol the valley. Sonic, however, isn't watching this new base of his long time enemy. He pays no mind to the countless robots in the valley, who present a very real threat to the people of Central City. Instead he is focusing on a small tunnel that connects the valley with a small, abandoned quarry about a mile away. It is in that exact location that Sonic has been staring at for nearly an hour, and he stares at there for half and hour more. Finally, from the tunnel appears Shadow the Hedgehog, followed suit by five G.U.N. soldiers. Shadow scans the cliffs over looking the valley opposite from his position until he spots Sonic on the cliff overlooking Eggman's base. "I can't believe I let Rouge talk me into working him" Shadow says with a sigh. Shadow gives Sonic the hand signal indicating for him to get moving, exaggerating the movement so that Sonic can see the signal. Sonic signals back to show he understands and then he takes several steps backwards before running over to the side of the cliff and jumps, curling into a ball and rolling down the side kicking up dirt and rock as he goes.

Sonic rolls right into an egg-fighter and sends it flying back into a flying drone, causing both to explode. Sonic unrolls and jumps up into the air, hitting flying drones and egg-fighters with homing attacks as he heads for the base. The sound of alarms and approaching robots fills Sonic's ears as Eggman's mechs come out of the base at an alarming rate and beeline straight for Sonic. Sonic uses the flying drones to make his way over the base's wall and finds himself in a large outdoor landing pad. Sonic also finds a large, angry looking mechanical dog with three heads and an army of mech's waiting for him at the other side of the pad. The middle head on the large mech openes it's mouth and fires a large energy beam at Sonic, who quickly side steps out of the attacks path and heads straight for the right front leg, dodging bullets and lasers with great speed and skill.

Sonic rams the mechanical best in the knee with a powerful homing attack at the last moment, knocking it off balance and causing it to come crashing down. Sonic quickly jumps up on the middle head as it regains its footing and then leaps down and slides down its back, gaining momentum until he reaches the tail and leaps into a homing attack at the nearest drone. Sonic continues to use his homing attacks to clear the air space and avoid the attacks of the remain drones and the large three-headed robot. Soon the mechs understand Sonic's plan and quickly head over to the other side of the pad, forcing Sonic to land back on the ground. This time the giant mech fires a beam from all three heads and every drone locks their guns onto Sonic in case he survives the laser blasts. Seeing no way out Sonic quickly jumps up and uses his homing attack, this time at the ground directly bellow him. Sonic just barely burrows deep enough into the ground before the lasers hit his location and the entire surrounding area. From inside his hole Sonic smiles to himself, "Looks like this little game might actually be fun!" Then with lightning speed he leaps out of the hole and speeds to his robotic enemies, making his way halfway to them before they even have time to start shooting.

* * *

><p>With all of the mechs preoccupied with the distraction that Sonic has provided, Shadow and the small strike team sneak their way into Eggman's base. Four of the soldiers are carrying a bomb each on their backs and one, their medic, carries a large med-kit on his back. Shadow and his men navigate their way through the base quickly and quietly, staying in the incomplete security system's blind spots and maneuvering around the few mechs that remained in the building to keep guard. Finally, after about fifteen minutes of this, they make their way to the center of the base. Using a small scope attached to a tiny monitor, one of the soldiers looks around the corner. "I can see the elevator door, but it's being guarded by two heavy mechs," he says before turning to Shadow, "Looks like they have rockets and vulcan guns, what should we do?" Shadow takes a look at the monitor for a second before answering, "I'll handle this." Shadow then disappears in a flash of light and appears in between the two mechs. Before they have time to respond Shadow hits them both with a quick and precises chaos spear, leaving them both incapable of movement. The soldiers quickly form up on Shadow, the first two removing key components of each guard to make sure they don't have to worry about them later.<p>

* * *

><p>Back on the landing pad, Sonic stands over the wreaked remains of the mechs he just finished fighting with a satisfied smile. "Well," Sonic says, "that was fun, now what?" Then, almost as if to answer his question, one of the base's doors opens and out walks a sleek, humanoid robot with blades on its arms. The morning sun shines off its jet black exterior as it slows approaches the blue hedgehog. It points a finger at Sonic and says in a mechanical voice, " WARNING! YOU ARE TRESPASSING ON EGGMAN EMPIRE PROPERTY. SURRENDER OR FACE THE CONSEQUENCES. LEATHAL FORCE IS AUTHORIZED. DO YOU COMPLY?" Sonic starts to play like he is giving the question serious thought and answers in the typical sarcastic tone, "Hmmm, let me think about it..." Then Sonic rushes the robot who barely avoids the spin dash Sonic transitions into. The robot instantly retaliates by leaping a surprising distance to where he is right on top of Sonic, swinging its arm blades at him with uncanny speed and power. Sonic dodges each attack with expert timing and then launches a counter offensive, landing a powerful kick square in his opponents chest. The robot staggers back a few steps and regains it balance, but before it can resume attacking it finds itself with a face full of Sonic as it gets hit with a homing attack.<p>

The robot grabs Sonic and throws him across the pad who then unrolls and lands feet first on the ground. Sonic smiles and moves into a ready fighting pose, giving the robot a "come on" signal with his hand. The robot comes running at Sonic at what most would call lightning speeds. Sonic just yawns and runs round to behind the robot and hits him with a spin dash before it even registers what had happened. The robot trips forward and, after regaining its balance, turns and faces Sonic. "Listen," Sonic says, "you've been real fun and all, but I'm starting to get a little tired. How 'bout we agree I kicked your butt and call it a day?" The robot responds by coming at Sonic with a series of furious slashes. Sonic flips over the robot and its attacks and delivers a spinning heel kick into the back of its head. "I had a feeling that would be your answer." The robot turns to face Sonic again, but this time Sonic hits it with a spin dash that transitioned into a downward hill kick so powerful that when the robot hit the ground a satisfying "Crack" noise fills the air and bits of the robots armor fall off and lie around it.

Sonic leaps back and is shocked to find his opponent getting back on its feet. The machine leaps up into the air and lands in front of Sonic and launches a horizontal slash. Sonic ducks down to avoid the attack but the the robot shove its knee into his face, forcing Sonic back several steps holding a bloody nose. The robot takes a stab at Sonic but Sonic side steps and executes a sweeping low kick and knocks the robot off of its feet. Before the robot is able to get back up Sonic stomps it in the back of the head several times in an effort to keep it down. After about five stomps the robot's head caves in and Sonic crushes all the hardware in it. The robot makes an effort to return to its feet but falls and shuts down. Sonic stands over his beaten opponent and gives it a good kick in the side. "I admit, you were good," Sonic says, this time making sure no one was around to hear him talking to a dead robot, "but I think we both knew from the start you didn't have a snowball's chance in hell against me."

* * *

><p>After reaching the small underground level of the base, Shadow and his men quickly took care of the mechs standing guard and found their way to their target. The main power core. "Samuel, Jackson, you two plant your charges over on the left," Shadow ordered, "Micheal, Akio, you plant your charges on the right!" Each man quickly hurried over to complete their assigned tasks with the remaining man and Shadow guarding the rear. "Charge one, ready!" "Charge two, ready!" "Charge three, ready!" "Charge four, ready!" With their charges planted the men form up on Shadow and they head back into the elevator. Once reaching the top floor they beeline for the nearest exit, taking down surprised mechs with chaos spears and 5.56 armor piercing rounds along the way. One outside, they find Sonic standing over several destroyed mechs and holding a bloody nose. "Sonic," one of the soldiers yells, "the charges are planted, lets get moving!" Sonic quickly catches up to the group and uses what he would call a light jog to keep up with their dead run. Once they reach a safe distance, Shadow pulls out a detonator and presses the button, setting of the charges and blowing the base sky high. Shadow puts the detonator away and then speaks into the communicator on his wrist. "Mobile base, this is Shadow team, we are ready for extraction; over." "This is mobile base, copy that," the communications officer back at the mobile base in the quarry responds loud enough for everyone to hear, "just make your way back to the... belay that, an Eggman air-ship has come into view. CHRIST! IT'S OPENED FIRE! SHI..." The sound of an explosion drowns out the man curses. Seconds later a sleek red air-ship baring the the same Eggman Empire insignia as the now destroyed base had brandished across its sides comes into view and starts to launch explosive rounds at the strike team.<p>

Shadow quickly grabs the two men who are closest to his hands and two more quickly grab hold of him as he uses chaos control to return them to the tunnel entrance. Sonic scoops up the remaining soldier and rushes for the tunnel's opening with the soldier telling Sonic which directions to go to avoid the shots. "Left. Right. Right. Left. Left. Right. STOP!" Sonic skids to a halt and comes just short of the blast radius of one of the rounds. Sonic turns and looks up to see the air-ship launch three more shots. Sonic Leaps out of the path of the first one and runs out of the range of the second and third. However; Sonic didn't see the path of the fourth shot the air-ship fired after he dodged the first round and it lands at Sonic's left side.

Sonic feels a searing hot pain as he gets flung over to his right from the force of the blast. Sonic hits the ground, hard, and gets the wind knocked out of him. Sonic looks up and sees Shadow chaos control in front of him. Shadow kneels down to Sonic and starts shaking him and talking to him, but Sonic can't hear what he's saying because his ears are still ringing from the blast. A round hits the ground not too far behind Shadow and he flinches and looks back. He then turns back to Sonic and grab him, halfway lifting him off the ground. When Shadow does this Sonic can see where the soldier had landed. He lays on the ground motionless, his neck twisted around too far. He died of a broken neck. Shadow uses chaos control and he and Sonic appear at the tunnel's mouth a second later. Sonic can see the area he and Shadow where just at be bombarded by several exploding rounds. Suddenly Sonic is aware of a pain in his right arm that didn't feel like a burn. He manages to look down on it and see that his arm has a large rock stuck in it before he loses consciousness.

Shadow lifts Sonic and moves him into a fireman's carry before heading off with his men down the tunnel. They stop about halfway through and head into a little side tunnel that leads into a small naturally made room. Shadow puts Sonic down and the soldier with the med-kit immediately begins to treat his wounds. Shadow turns to speak to one of his men when he catches the sound of flying drones heading in their directions from where they had entered and the sound was growing at an alarming rate. Shadow, realizing that he didn't have much time grabs the side-arm of the soldier he approached to speak to and heads down the small tunnel that leads into the main tunnel. Shadow rushes out into the main tunnel and sees three low-flying drones heading for him. The drones immediately open fire and Shadow barely jumps up out of the way in time. Shadow then executes a quick flip in the air and kicks himself of the ceiling and propels himself straight towards the center drone.

The drone is crushed by the force of the impact and is rendered useless. As the other two turn around to face Shadow, he hits the one on his left with a chaos spear and shots the one of his right repetitively with the hand gun. With the immediate threat dealt with, Shadow returns to the group. As soon as he enters the room, Shadow is called over by the man treating Sonic for his wounds. The soldier had removed the rock from Sonic's arm and the area of the injury was covered with bandages. Sonic reeks of what Shadow immediately recognizes as the standard issues disinfectant and burn ointment that you find in all basic G.U.N. med-kits. The soldier turns towards Shadow and begins to speak, "He got it pretty rough out their sir! From what I can tell he has two broken ribs on his right side, internal bleeding all over his sides, a mild to severe concussion, and several other more mild injuries. I don't think he is in any immediate danger of death but he needs medical treatment and I don't have the gear to provide all he needs." Shadow looks around the cave room and lets out a sigh. He then raises his voice and addresses the entire group,"That air ship is going to be sending in more mechs. If we had transport we might have been able to make a run for it. Right now the only option I can see is you try and hold this position while I head back to Central Command and get a rescue party organized"

Shadow walks out of the room and uses a chaos spear on a large stalactite and stalagmite, causing them to fall and land on each other in order to create a barricade. As Shadow starts to head out one of his men yells out to him, "What do we do about him?" Shadow turns and sees Akio pointing at Sonic. Shadow shrugs and replies, "Meat shield?" After noticing the disproving glares of his men he quickly added, "I don't care what you do with him, just try to stay alive." and with that Shadow the Hedgehog was off, heading full speed for Central City. As soon as he got out of the tunnel and out in the quarry he was dodging machine gun fire as the first wave of mechs started to pour into the opening of tunnel. Shadow tried to take out as many as he could but only a small group engaged him and he only was able to take out about a dozen mechs, not much of a loss to the countless mechs attacking his men that he left behind. Keeping that in mind, Shadow runs as hard as he could for Central City.

* * *

><p>Minutes Later<p>

Shadow came up on the last hill before Central City would come into view. If he cuts through Emerald Town he would be at Central Command in about five minutes. As Shadow comes over the hill the sound of gun shots, screams, and explosions filled his ears. Finally made it over the hill and he nearly tripped over himself in shock. Emerald Town is aflame, mechs are destroying everything in sight, and people run for whatever cover they can find. Many of them run in vain. Beyond Emerald Town is a destroyed Central City. What was once a skyline of skyscrapers is now filled with burning ruins. The sounds of the city are now replaced with the sounds of war. Over the city three Eggman air-ships like the one from the valley flout around a large black and red Eggman air carrier. All of the ships are firing constantly and many smaller fighters pick off what little G.U.N. fighters remain. Where Central Command once stood a smoldering pile of unrecognizable wreckage.


End file.
